Family is Often Born of Blood, But It Doesn't Depend on Blood
by articcat621
Summary: "You must remember, family is often born of blood, but it doesn't depend on blood. Nor is it exclusive of friendship. Family members can be your best friends, you know. And best friends, whether or not they are related to you, can be your family." A series of nextgen drabbles, freeverses and oneshots written for various challenges/competitions. Various Pairings. JKR owns all.
1. Same Wants

Similar Wants

"Rose," Lily said, putting her hands on her hips.

Rose looked up; obviously annoyed Lily was bothering her. "I'm trying to write an essay, what do you want?"

"What do I want? Oh, I don't know, why don't you back off Rose?" Lily huffed.

"What are you talking about?" Rose looked up, smiling sweetly at her cousin.

"Why don't you leave Scorpius alone?" Lily said, glaring at Rose. Rose and her had never gotten along, but this was just ridiculous.

"Are you jealous Lily?" Rose arched her eyebrow.

"Scorpius is my boyfriend Rose. Hanging all over him isn't going to make him like you; it's just annoying."

"I think he likes the extra attention."

Lily was boiling on the inside. She didn't know why but Rose had always gone out of her way to make things hard for her. And when Lily had finally found someone to make her happy, Rose just had to try and ruin it. "He doesn't! Rose, he loves me. Me, not you, so I'm telling you right now, back off or else."

Rose flung her red wavy hair over her shoulder. "He may love you right now, but it's only a matter of time before he realizes what a baby you are."

"I'm warning you," Lily said, narrowing her eyes.

"I don't know what he could possibly see in you anyways," Rose continued.

"That's it! I've had it Rose. You're such a bitch, so back off."

Rose stood. "What did you just call me?"

"A bitch. You're so jealous that I'm dating Scorpius, and I don't understand why because boys are constantly falling all over you. But for some reason, you just can't let me ever be happy!" Lily cried, tears now pouring down her face. "I don't know what I ever did to make you hate me so much Rose."

Rose raised her hand, slapping Lily across the face. "Don't ever call me a bitch again." She turned to walk away, but stopped when she felt Lily grabbed her hair, yanking her backwards.

"See, you're just running away. You don't even have the justification for how you treat me."

Rose turned, seething. "You know what Lily; I don't think your good enough. You're not good enough for Scorpius, or for this family, but for some reason, everyone just falls all over their feet for you. You get to sail through life without working for anything. You don't deserve this! Any of it!" She pushed Lily, causing the girl to stumble backwards.

Lily was gob smacked. "So that's why you're trying to steal Scor from me? Because you're jealous?" She shook her head. "You know what, I do work hard for what I have, and if you can't understand that, then it's your own loss. Just stay away from me, and Scorpius, all right?"

Rose narrowed her eyes. "Don't you dare tell me what to do!" She looked like she was going to hit her again, but didn't, instead turning and stalking away.

Lily let out a sigh. "Well, that went well," she muttered to herself.

* * *

_Written for:_

_Party challenge: musical chairs_

_HP Potions Competition: bruise removal paste_

_The Latin Challenge: Pugno_

_The Gemstone Competition: Carnelian option_


	2. You Gotta Get Up and Try

**You Gotta Get Up and Try**

Albus Potter let out a sigh. He wouldn't be able to do it. He tried, and he tried, but he just couldn't do it.

Closing his eyes, he said the spell again, "Expecto patronum!" Nothing but a silvery wisp appeared.

A frustrated shriek escaped his lips as he sat himself down on the floor.

"Albus?" a voice called out.

Looking up, he saw his dad in the door way. Harry looked at his son worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"I can't do it," Albus said, feeling rather dejected.

Harry moved and sat down next to his son. "What is it you're trying to do?"

"Cast a patronus charm," he whispered.

Harry arched his eyebrow. "You're rather young Albus; it's all right if you can't figure it out yet."

"But you did it when you were so young Dad! Only thirteen! And I'm fifteen, and I still can't do it." Albus let out a sigh, looking at the floor. "I'm rubbish at magic."

"No you're not," Harry said firmly, looking his son in the eye. "You need to be positive, think confidently in yourself. You won't accomplish a corporal patronus if you thinking negative thoughts."

Albus nodded. "I suppose you're right."

"Suppose?" Harry asked.

Albus sighed. "I know you're right. But it's just so hard! I don't know how people do it."

"Maybe change your memory?" Harry suggested. "The one you're holding onto might not be strong enough."

Albus bit his lip, but nodded. "Yeah, you might be right."

"Of course I'm right, I'm Harry Potter," he said, puffing out his chest.

"Yeah, yeah, savior of the wizarding world," Albus mumbled.

Closing his eyes, Albus chose a new memory. _I need a powerful one._ And it hit him. The most powerful memory he had was when he confessed to his best friend, Scorpius Malfoy, that he was gay. Albus had thought he was doomed to live a life on unrequited love, but to his surprise, Scorpius confessed that he too had feelings. Their lips crash together in a moment of excitement and passion. Albus smiled just thinking about it. That was the most powerful memory he had.

Taking a deep breath, he focused on all the emotions that he had felt that moment. "Expecto Patronum!" he cried, pointing his wand forward.

There was a flash, and all of a sudden, a silvery creature appeared. It was a seahorse. Albus grinned. "I did it!"

Harry stood, a smile on his face. "Albus, I'm so proud of you."

"I did it! I did it! I finally did it!" He had never been so happy. Albus had been practicing for months now, but he had finally achieved it.

"I'm impressed. You did this before James did," Harry said.

Albus turned. "Really? I'm the first to do it?"

Harry chuckled. "Well, I'm sure Rose might have beaten you to that, but out of my children, you are the first."

Albus smiled. "I've never been so happy."

"You should be; you've done beautifully." Harry looked at his son, a mixture of pride and love on his face.

"I need to go show Mum and Lily!" Albus cried, rushing down the stairs. He had finally done what he didn't think was possible. He had finally cast a real patronus. He had finally mastered the spell.

* * *

_Written for:_

_The Numbers Challenge: option 11_

_The Latin Challenge: laetus_

_The Wand Wood Competition: Rowen option_


	3. Invisible

**Invisible**

Lucy kept her head down. She always kept her head down. That way, no one would notice her. She was the quietest Weasley. She didn't like playing Quidditch or reading, she didn't like playing pranks or being serious. She was just Lucy. Plain and simple.

She was invisible to the others, and that was just fine by her. She didn't like the extra attention. Life was easiest without others interference.

"Lucy?"

Looking up, she saw Hugo looking at her. "Yes?" she asked. He moved and sat down next to her. "What are you doing out here?"

"I'm always out here, but I don't expect you to notice that."

"I always notice you Lucy. You're quiet and keep to yourself," Hugo reached over and gave her hand a squeeze.

Lucy didn't say anything. Hugo had to be lying; no one ever noticed her.

"You may think you're invisible Lucy, but you're not. I see you, I always see you. You're here in front of me, clear as day."

She sighed. "Maybe I like being alone."

Hugo chuckled. "I highly doubt that. No one likes to be alone."

Lucy was quiet. Looking over she saw Hugo staring at her. "I don't care if anyone else notices me, and I most certainly don't care about what they think of me."

Hugo was quiet. "You do care."

"If you think so," she answered, looking out towards the lake. She liked coming out here.

"You're just waiting for the right person to notice you," Hugo said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I guess that's right."

"Am I the right person?" he asked, looking at her.

Lucy smiled a bit. "Maybe, we'll just have to wait and see."

Hugo nodded. "I'm okay with that."

Lucy sat in silence. Maybe she wasn't so invisible after all.

* * *

_Written for:_

_The Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Competition: Headless Hats_

_Weasley-Potter-Prewett Category Challenge: Dominique option_

_The Latin Challenge: sentio, solus_

_The Gemstone Competition: sodalite_


	4. The Lines Begin to Blur

**The Lines Begin To Blur**

Rose wrapped her arms around him. "I love you so much," she whispered. Her lips pressed against his, butterflies fluttering around in her stomach.

"Rose, you're the most perfect person I've ever met," he replied, his blue eyes meeting hers. "You're my everything, the sunshine of my life."

She giggled. "I'm so glad we've finally got together. I've loved you for years you know."

"Me too," he answered. "I never went after you because I thought I wasn't good enough for you, but now I know how foolish that was."

Rose smiled. "Well, I'll have you know, that you are incredibly good for me. In fact, sometimes I feel like I'm not good enough for you."

Lorcan shook his head. "That's crazy."

She giggled. "I'm a bit crazy I guess."

"You're perfect, that's what you are," Lorcan said with a smile. "In fact…" he stood, getting up off the bed. His abs reflected in the moonlight, sending chills down her spine. He was a god.

Getting down on one knee, he grabbed Rose's hand. Her eyes started to water. Was he doing what she thought he was doing? "Rose, I know we only been dating for a few hours, but I feel like I've known you my entire life. You're the sun of my days, and the moon of my nights. My whole world revolves around you Rose, and I need you in my life, for the rest of my life." He reached into his pocket, pulling out a small black box. Opening it, he revealed a large diamond, surrounding by small emeralds. "Will you marry me Rose Weasley?"

She nodded. "Yes! Oh Lorcan, yes! I'd love to marry you!"

He slid the ring onto her finger, smiling at her. It fit perfectly! Holding her hand up, she looked at the precious ring. Lily would be so jealous!

She threw her arms around Lorcan, hugging him tightly. "I've never been happier!"

Lorcan grinned, pulling her in for a sensuous snog.

The two of them broke apart panting. He rested her forehead against hers, their noses touching slightly.

"Wow," she whispered.

"Wow indeed," he replied. "What a day."

"I agree, I still can't believe we're engaged!" Rose smiled excitedly.

"I know, it'll be great. I've been waiting so long for a moment like this, where I would look a girl in the eyes and know she was the one."

Rose blushed. "Lorcan, you're so sweet."

He chuckled. "I know, and I'm all yours."

Their lips met again.

Rose awoke with a gasp. Sitting upright, she rubbed her eyes. Looking around, she noticed she was in her room. Tears filled her eyes when she realized it was only a dream. How could she have been so foolish to think he would want her?

Lorcan would never want to be with her. Why would he when he had _her_?

Feeling dejected, Rose turned over in her bed, tears pouring down her face. Why couldn't Lorcan love her? Why couldn't they just be together? What did the other girl have that she didn't? All these thoughts and more plagued her mind as she lay in bed. She cried herself to sleep.

* * *

_Written for:_

_The Weasleys Wizard Wheezes Competition: Fainting Fancy_

_The Latin Challenge: Amo, Stultus_

_The Wand Wood Competition: Elder_

_The Greenhouses Competition: Mandrake_


	5. Childhood Is Like Being Drunk

**"Childhood is like being drunk. Everyone remembers what you did, except you."**

Albus sat down, flipping through the Potion's Weekly journal. His parents were in the other room with his Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron.

"Oh, do you remember that time Albus tried to give Crookshanks a bath?"

Albus' ears perked up. He didn't remember that.

His mother's laugh rang out. "That was just too funny!"

Albus stood, peeking his head through the doorway. Everyone was laughing. Ginny stifled a giggle when she saw her son.

"Albus, what's wrong?"

He shrugged. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, you did the funniest things when you were younger buddy," his father said with a smile.

"Which was?"

"Oh, where do we begin?" Ginny giggled. "You took Aunt Hermione's cat, and tried to wash him! In the end, Crooks ending up being half shaved and pink! You were covered in scratches, but it was adorable."

Albus frowned. "I don't remember that."

"You were a bit young to remember Albus," Hermione said, giving her nephew a smile. "But it was just so cute."

Albus blushed. "Okay," he muttered, walking away. He didn't want to sit around and listen to his family laugh about things he couldn't remember.

It was embarrassing to be honest! He couldn't remember doing any accidental magic, but according to his parents, he did it all the time. Feeling mortified, he went up to his room.

* * *

_Written for:_

_Random Quotes Challenge_

_The Philosopher's Stone Competition: the vanishing glass option_


	6. Scrapped Knees and Mummy's Kisses

_**Scrapped Knees and Mummy's Kisses**_

"Ow!" Lily cried, pulling her knee towards her.

"Lily!" James cried, running towards his little sister, Albus running behind her. "Lily, what happened?"

"I fell from the tree," Lily said through her tears. "I hurt my knee."

James checked her over. Her knee was bleeding. "Lily, what were you doing in the tree? Mum and Dad said not to climb it."

The five year old bit her lip. "I didn't mean too…"

"Lily, how can you possibly not mean to climb the tree?" Albus asked, giving his sister a puzzled look.

She bit her lip. "I don't know!" she cried.

James sighed. "Come on Lils, let's get you inside." He bent down, scooping her up into his arms. He struggled a bit with her weight for a moment, but steadied himself, carrying her towards the house.

Lily cried silently in her brother's arms, her small hands forming fists, clutching onto his shirt tightly.

"Get the door Albus."

Albus ran ahead, opening the door for his siblings. He waited for them to go inside before going in after them.

"Mum!" James yelled out, moving into the living room. He put Lily down on the couch.

"James? Why is Lily crying?" Ginny asked, coming into the room. "Oh, sweetie, what's wrong?"

"I hurt my knee!" Lily cried, pointing to the scrapped knee.

Ginny sent Albus to the bathroom to grab some Band-Aids and a washcloth. "How did this happen Lily?"

Lily was quiet for a moment. She just stared at her bleeding kneecap.

"Lily Potter," her mother said, giving her daughter a stern look.

"I fell from the tree," she said in a quiet voice.

Ginny sighed. "I told you to stay away from that tree Lily; didn't you learn your lesson after falling last week?"

"Told you," James said, sticking his tongue out.

"But I didn't climb the tree Mummy!" Lily said.

"Well then how did you get up there?" Ginny asked. She grabbed the towel from Albus and gently wiped away the dirt from the wound.

"I don't know Mummy, I was playing with my dolls and then I was just up in the tree."

Ginny stopped for a moment. "You didn't climb the tree?"

Lily shook her head. "No Mummy."

Ginny broke out into a smile. "Sweetie, I think you just performed your first bit of magic."

Lily smiled. "Like Albus and James?"

Ginny nodded. "Just like Albus and James."

"Wow, Lily," Albus said, giving his little sister a smile.

"Good job! You're growing up so fast," James said, leaning over to kiss Lily's cheek.

"Mummy, I did magic!" Lily said with a giggle.

"Yes you did sweetheart." Ginny grabbed her wand, muttering a small healing spell.

Lily watched in awe as her wound healed itself, leaving only a small scratch behind.

"Let's put a Band-Aid on it, just so it's okay," Ginny said, putting the bandage on the scratch. Leaning over, she pressed a kiss to it. "You're all healed little one."

"Thanks Mummy!" Lily said, jumping off the couch. "Love you!" she cried before running back outside.

Albus laughed, before running back outside to chase Lily.

Ginny simply shook her head, a smile on her face.

* * *

_Written for:_

_The HP Potions Competition: Antidote to Common poisons option_

_The Greenhouses Competition: white carnation option_


	7. No More Fighting

_Written for the Greenhouse Competition, Alyssum option!_

* * *

**_No More Fighting_**

Albus ducked and rolled, avoiding the beam of red light. "Merlin Rose, knock it off!"

Rose simply growled, hexing another stunner towards her cousin. "I'm so sick of you meddling Al!"

"_Protego_!" Albus cried. The stunner hit his shield, but he stumbled back a bit. "Rose, seriously!"

"No, you seriously! Albus, that's the fourth time you've interrupted my date with Scorpius! Now what's your deal?"

Albus sighed, looking downwards. "I'm jealous."

"Jealous?" Rose asked, her eyebrows scrunching up. "Albus, what on earth are you talking about?"

Albus plopped into the chair. "I'm gay Rose, and in love with my best friend. Seeing you all warm and cuddly just kills me inside."

Rose was stunned. That wasn't what she expected at all. She supposed she expected some overly protective cousin speech, certainly not that they were in love with the same guy. "Albus, I'm sorry," she whispered. She took a seat down next to him.

Albus shrugged. "I know nothing will change, it's just hard to let it go."

Rose was quiet.

"I'll stop interrupting you two. I want you both to be happy, really," Albus said with sincerity in his voice.

"No more fighting?" Rose asked with a smile.

Albus nodded. "No more fighting."


	8. Lily's Secret Diary

**_Lily's Secret Diary_**

"Lily?" Albus called up the stairs.

She ignored her big brother. Lily continued to scribble in her diary, determined to get all her thoughts on paper before dinner.

"Lily! It's time for dinner!" Albus called once more.

She ignored him.

Albus sighed. Mumbling to himself, he started to climb the stairs.

Lily's eyes widened. She quickly snapped her journal shut, warding it. No one could read it.

Albus opened her bedroom door just as she was putting the diary into a small chest. Waving her wand, she locked it.

"Now, what's so important that it has to be locked up?" Albus asked, watching his sister warily.

"It's not really any of your business," Lily said, sticking her tongue out at her brother.

He moved towards the chest. "What deep dark secrets are my little sister harboring?"

Lily pushed him away. "None of your business, now come on, it's time for dinner."

He smirked. "You're hiding something Lily, and I'm going to find out what it is."

"I seriously doubt that," Lily said, a smirk on her face. Albus wouldn't be able to break her wards, she was sure of it.

The two of them went downstairs for dinner, both thinking about the small chest upstairs.

* * *

_Written for the Greenhouses Comp- The Whomping Willow_


	9. New Beginnings

_**"No, this is not the beginning of a new chapter in my life; this is the beginning of a new book! That first book is already closed, ended, and tossed into the seas; this new book is newly opened, has just begun! Look, it is the first page! And it is a beautiful one!**_"  
-C. Joybell C.

* * *

Rose Weasley swallowed nervously. She looked up at the train, her heart pounding in her chest. "You can do this," she whispered to herself.

Turning around, Rose gave her parents and Hugo one last wave. She'd really miss them, but it was time for her to move forward and start a new chapter in her life. It was time to go to Hogwarts.

Rose climbed aboard the train, slowly making her way down the hall. There were kids shouting everywhere, laughing at other people's jokes, and screaming for each other. It was like a zoo.

Rose ignored the noise, wandering down the hall. She wasn't really sure where she was supposed to go. Looking out the window, she saw the train was starting to move. _I better find a seat, _she thought to herself. She stepped forward, not looking where she was going.

She collided into someone, falling to the ground on top of them. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," Rose said, propping herself up. Looking down she saw she had fallen on a small blonde haired boy. He opened his eyes and she was surprised to see they were grey. _People could have grey eyes?_

He grinned at her. "Hi."

Rose felt her cheeks get hot. "Hi," she replied.

The two of them stared at each other for a moment, not really noticing people were staring at them.

"Not that I don't mind being this close to such a pretty witch, but would you mind getting up?" the boy suggested.

"Oh, right, sorry," Rose said, scrambling to her feet. She held her hand down for him and helped pull him up. She tucked one of her red curls behind her ear. "I'm Rose, by the way."

He grinned at her. "My name is Scorpius, and it's a pleasure to meet you." He took her head, gently kissing the back of it.

Rose giggled, smiling at him. He was quite the charmer.

"Oi! Rose, we're back here!" a voice shouted.

Turning, she saw James sticking his head out of a compartment.

"Be there in a moment!" she called.

Turning back to Scorpius, she saw he had a sour face.

"Who's that?" he asked, a hint of jealously in his voice.

Rose's eyebrows shot up. What on earth was he jealous for?

"That's my cousin, James," Rose explained.

At once Scorpius' features softened. "Oh well, I'll let you go then. But it was really nice to meet you Rose."

"It was nice to meet you too Scorpius," she said softly. She then turned, making her way towards her cousins. Slipping inside the compartment, she took a seat next to Molly.

"Who were you talking to?" James asked.

"A boy," Rose answered with a shrug.

Molly laughed. "We're not even at Hogwarts yet and Rose is going boy crazy. What would Uncle Ron say?"

Rose glared at her cousin. "He won't say anything because he won't know. Got it?"

And everyone nodded because Rose was quite skilled with a wand. She had inherited her mother's brains and was good at, well, everything. Anything she set her mind to, Rose could perfect almost instantly. She was a lucky girl.

The rest of the journey passed in an amusing way. James and Teddy played a game of exploding snap while Molly flipped through Witches Weekly. Victoire kept doing her make-up in a small mirror every five moments, while Rose was just happy to flip through Hogwarts, A History.

"Look, there it is!" someone shouted.

At once all of them moved towards the window, each squishing each other trying to get a look. Rose gasped when she saw the castle looming up ahead. "It's beautiful," she whispered in awe.

"Wait until you see the grounds," Teddy said with a smile. "You guys will love it."

Rose felt the excitement bubble up. She couldn't wait to start this new journey. She had a feeling this year was going to be perfect. She grinned, ready to start.

* * *

_Written for:_

_The Philosopher's Stone Comp (Journey from Platform 9 and 3/4 )_

_Legendary Gods & Goddesses Comp (Lakshmi)_


	10. A Phoenix's Song

**_A Phoenix's Song_**

Lily was wandering about the grounds of Hogwarts. She knew she shouldn't be, but she just didn't want to go into the castle… not when she was mad at everyone like she was.

Lorcan had just broken up with her, because apparently Lily asked too much of him. Lily didn't think she was a demanding person; she just wanted people to put in an effort. That wasn't too much to ask, was it?

Well, apparently Lorcan thought so. And so did Albus and Hugo. She couldn't believe that they sided with Lorcan! They were her family! They should have sided with her.

So there she was, wandering about the grounds. She had never been to this part of the forest before and was feeling a bit nervous. She probably shouldn't have come out here…

She heard a soft noise. It was almost like a song, a beautiful song. One filled with sadness and loneliness. The next chord struck was filled with grief. Lily had never heard anything so beautiful before.

"Where's it coming from?" she asked out loud, looking around. She couldn't see anyone. But it felt like the music was coming from inside her.

Lily walked forward a bit more, her jaw dropped when she saw what loomed ahead of her. It was the last Headmaster's tombstone. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to be here, but she felt drawn to the tomb. Slowly, she inched forward until the white marble was inches away. Closing her eyes, she placed her hand on the top of the tomb.

Her dad had told her wonderful stories about Professor Dumbledore, seeing as Albus was named after him.

The soft music filled her ears. Opening her eyes, she shouted in surprise when she saw a red bird perched on top of the tomb.

"No, it couldn't be," she whispered, eyes wide. She had read about them in books, but had never seen one in person before. A phoenix.

"Hello there," she said softly. She didn't want to frighten it away. The phoenix hopped forward a bit. It made a soft noise, somewhere between a coo and a hum.

She felt compelled to touch it. Lily tried to resist it, but she couldn't. Her hand moved out, gently brushing against the phoenix. It leaned into her touch, allowing her to pet it.

"I wonder if you're Dumbledore's old phoenix. I was told you disappeared, but here you are."

The phoenix hummed.

"So you are Fawkes," Lily observed. She sat down on the ground, Fawkes moving closer to her.

She sat there, petting Fawkes as he cried out his song. With every passing moment, Lily felt her anger and sadness dissipating. She shouldn't be mad at Lorcan… things just weren't going to work out. And as for Hugo and Albus, they were her family; she couldn't stay mad at them.

A sense of peace washed over her, making her feel like everything was going to be okay. And it was going to be okay.

"Thanks for making me feel better Fawkes," Lily whispered to the creature.

He cooed in happiness. She smiled at him.

After a while, Fawkes started to shift in her arms. Lily sighed, "I suppose it's time for me to go?" Fawkes cooed in response.

Lily stood, watching as Fawkes took his place on the tomb. "Thank you for making me feel better," she whispered.

Fawkes turned his head, looking at her. With a cry, he flew into the air, soaring high into the sky. After a few moments, he disappeared from sight. Looking at the tomb, Lily saw Fawkes had left a feather. Grabbing it, she tucked it into her robes. She would keep it safe.

Humming to herself, Lily made her way back into the castle.

After that, Lily was never able to find the tomb again. She never saw Fawkes again, even though she desperately wished she could. But she held onto her feather with the hope that one day, she would be reunited with the phoenix.

* * *

_Written for:_

_The Philosopher's Stone Comp (Norbert The Norwegian Ridgeback)_

_Legendary Gods & Goddesses Comp (Horus)_

_Legendary Creatures Comp (Bennu)_


	11. A Father's Prep Talk

Characters: Bill and Louis

Words: 516

Written for: Weasley-Potter-Prewett Category Challenge (Louis option) & Legendary Gods & Goddesses Comp (Izanagi no Mikoto option).

* * *

**_A Father's Prep Talk._**

"Louis, can I speak with you for a moment?" Bill Weasley asked, leaning against the living room doorway.

The strawberry colored hair boy looked up from his drawing. "Yeah, Dad." Louis stood, following his dad upstairs towards his bedroom.

Louis looked around nervously. "Am I in trouble or something?"

Bill smirked, "No, Louis. It's just… well, you're mother told me that you planned on proposing to Annalisa."

Louis blushed. Annalisa Boot had been his girlfriend since their fourth year, and now that their seventh had just finished, he planned on asking her to marry him. He was very nervous about it though. Nervous about the whole thing actually: her family, his family, a ring, and the finances… all of it.

"She's a nice girl, Louis, and I'm happy for you."

"Mum doesn't like her too much," he mumbled under his breath.

"Nonsense, your mother does love her. It's just hard… to see your oldest son about to be married." Bill grinned, patting the spot next to him on the bed. "Did you know when me and your Mum were about to get married, she went and stayed at the Burrow to get to know everyone?"

Louis shook his head.

"Yes, well, Grandma Molly wasn't a big fan of her, and was actually quite rude. It's the same thing, you see? Mothers just don't want to see their babies leave, that's all that's going on. Annalisa is a wonderful girl, and she is very lucky to have someone like you in her life."

Louis smiled. "Thanks, Dad."

"That's not all, I actually have something for you." Bill stood, moving towards his drawers. He rumbled through them, looking for something. "Ah, here it is," he said, pulling out a small box.

Louis' eyes widened.

"Now Louis, this is a Weasley family heirloom. It's been passed down to the oldest son for as long as I can remember. And now, you're my oldest son, so I'm giving the ring to you." He handed Louis the black box.

Louis opened it, revealing an antique diamond ring, surrounded by small pearls. "Oh Dad, it's beautiful." His heart swelled, knowing his father just gave him something of great importance.

Bill smiled. "Hopefully someday, you'll pass it on to your oldest son."

Louis nodded, tears welling up in his eyes. "It's perfect. Annalisa will love it." Getting up, he tightly hugged his father. "Thanks, Dad."

Bill smiled, hugging his son back tightly. "Well, now that you've got the ring, it's time to ask someone a very important question."

Louis nodded. "I'll go now." The two of them went downstairs, stopping in the kitchen. Louis ran to the door, stopping to give his dad one more look. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, now run along," Bill said, smiling. Fleur came up behind him, wrapping her arms around her husband.

"He looks so 'appy," Fleur commented, smiling as she watched her son Disapparate.

"He is happy, our little boy is all grown up." Bill turned, facing his beautiful wife. "I love you."

"I love you too, Bill," she whispered before claiming his lips in a kiss.


	12. Sisterly Love

Character: Dominique & Victoire

Word Count: 286

Written for: Legendary Gods and Goddesses Comp- Izanami no Mikoto

* * *

**_Sisterly Love_**

Victoire looked out the window. Dominique was sitting on the beach, staring out at the blue sea.

"She's been out there all day," Louis mumbled from the couch.

"What happened?" Victoire asked, returning her gaze to her sister. She had married Teddy three months previous and only came home to visit every so often.

"Lorcan broke up with her. Something about wanting to travel the world without her weighing him down," Louis said. "She's been depressed for ages."

"Hmmm," Victoire mumbled. "I'll go talk to her."

"Good luck," Louis mumbled before returning to his book.

Victoire made her way onto the beach, sitting down next to Dominique. The younger girl quickly reached up and wiped away the traces of her tears.

"It hurts," Dominique whispered.

"I know," Victoire said, reaching over and grabbing her sister's hand. "You'll be okay though, I know."

"How do you know? For him to break up with me right after graduation with no warning was rather awful. Especially since we've been dating for three years." Dominique reached up and wiped away some tears. "I thought we were going to get married," she whispered.

"Maybe Lorcan just wasn't the one? Maybe there's someone even better out there for you… did you ever think of that?" Victoire asked her sister.

Dominique remained quiet.

"You're a strong girl, Dom. I know you'll be okay. It's going to hurt for a while, but you'll be all right."

Dom turned and gave her sister a small smile. "Thank you," she said, reaching over and hugging her. "I love you."

"I love you too, Dominique. So much."

The two of them sat on the beach for a little bit, watching as the sun sunk below the horizon.


End file.
